


déjà vu

by weregarurumon



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: She can feel a familiar aura coming from him.“Sorry to bother again,” Maki says, looking at him. “But do I… know you from somewhere?”The boy takes a moment to think. “Ah, I’m sure you probably have. After all, I’m Second Advent of the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi.” He smiles. “Maybe you’ve seen me on TV before? I’ve been on quite often. I’m covering the case of the Phantom Thieves currently.”





	déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> **this has vague... persona 5 spoilers**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> honestly, i couldn't tell you what the meaning behind this fic is tbh i just had the idea one night "what if i wrote maki and akechi had coffee together and maki knew he was a persona user and akechi knew she was one too" and BAM here we are,
> 
> i guess you can see some similarities between the two also from what happens to them in their respective games too so???? UHHH :'3c sowwee if anything is OOC i think it's all pretty consistent (I HOPE?)
> 
> thanks for reading!

Maki Sonomura is lost in Tokyo. She’s supposed to be working at the Hiiragi Therapy branch there just for the weekend, but the subway is just really confusing, and somehow she always ends up somewhere completely different from where she’s trying to get.

She sighs, exiting the train at the Yongen Jaya stop, and looks at the map on her phone again. Is she even going in the right direction? The Hiiragi Therapy looks like it’s close, but she’s not quite sure where it actually is is…

_ Maybe I should ask around… _ She thinks, exiting the station.  _ For now, I think I’ll just take a break and try to sort everything out. _

Near the train stop, there’s a coffee shop called ‘Leblanc’. It looks quite cozy, and Maki opens the door. The bells on the door jingle as she enters. The man at the counter greets her with a “Welcome,” and Maki takes a seat at the counter.

The man hands her a menu, and says “Let me know when you’re ready to order.” Maki smiles at him. “Thank you,” she says.

Next to her is a younger-looking boy in a grey jacket. He has a briefcase on the floor, and he’s got a cup of coffee in his hand. She wonders if he frequents here… she just gets that kind of vibe from him.

“Excuse me.” She says, and the boy turns his head to look at her. “Do you have any recommendations? You look like you come here a lot.” Maki points to the menu.

The boy chuckles, and shakes his head. “I only really like the coffee here, though, I’m sure the curry is just as good.”

“Is that so?” Maki replies. She looks over the menu, and then calls out to the man working there. “I’ll have a coffee with cream, then.”

He takes her order, and she sits, patiently waiting for it. She looks over to the boy sitting next to her again. Something about this boy… reminds her of something. She can feel a familiar aura coming from him.

“Sorry to bother again,” Maki says, looking at him. “But do I… know you from somewhere?”

The boy takes a moment to think. “Ah, I’m sure you probably have. After all, I’m Second Advent of the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi.” He smiles. “Maybe you’ve seen me on TV before? I’ve been on quite often. I’m covering the case of the Phantom Thieves currently.”

“Ah. I guess that’s it.” Maybe that’s where she recognizes him from. Even so, she feels like that just can’t be it…

“Though,” he adds, swirling the remaining coffee in his cup around, “Strangely, I do feel that we are alike, you and I.”

At those words, Maki feels a chill run down her spine. Something about the way that he says those words... she  _ does _ feel a strange connection to this boy. It’s odd, and it’s creeping her out. The man at the counter gives Maki her coffee.

He chuckles again. “I’m sure it’s nothing, though. I don’t recall ever meeting you before.”

Maki looks down at her coffee. “Yeah… I… you’re right, I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

She drinks her coffee, pays, and then exits without saying another word to Goro Akechi. The bells on the door of Leblanc jingle again as she exits.

It’s only until she’s left the coffee shop that she realizes she's forgotten to ask for directions.


End file.
